This invention relates to a compositions for coloring skin and to process that uses said compositions. More particularly, it relates to compositions and processes of the aforesaid type that employs certain certified dyes of the acid class which provide a skin coloring that results in high resistance to water and rub-off.
There is plethora of skin bronzing products available on the market. They vary from milky, colorless lotions to intensely tinted thick gels. The former are usually based on dihydroxy acetone which, on prolonged contact with the skin, develops a somewhat durable yellowish coloration, whereas the tinted versions contain mixtures of pigments and certified dyes to produce quite attractive tanning effects These however, suffer from high rub-off and offer no resistance to the action of water (rain, sea or sweat).